The present disclosure relates generally to mobile devices, and in particular to techniques for locating quality mobile communication signals for mobile devices.
Computers and other electronic devices can communicate with each other over networks such as local area networks, wide area networks, and the Internet. Mobile devices such as cell phones, including so-called smart phones, can communicate with each other wirelessly over a variety of wireless networks including 3G and 4G networks. The quality of communications over such wireless networks typically depends strongly on the strength of the wireless network signal. As a mobile device travels farther and farther away from a wireless network signal transmitter/receiver, such as a cell phone tower or WiFi access point, the wireless network signal coming from that transmitter/receiver becomes weaker and weaker. Additionally, if the line of sight between a mobile device and a wireless network signal transmitter/receiver becomes obstructed—such as might occur if the mobile device were to enter a deep valley or pass around a high mountain—then the wireless network signal coming from that transmitter/receiver can be weakened significantly. Some geographical locations may be so remote, undeveloped, and/or obstructed that it may be impossible for a mobile device to receive any wireless network signal at all. Weakened wireless network signals may at first cause the mobile device's audio communications (e.g., cellular telephone calls) to become audibly choppy, and then later may cause the mobile device's audio communications to terminate completely (leading to dropped cellular telephone calls). Weakened wireless network signals also may require data packet communications to be retransmitted, since some data packets may become dropped while the wireless network signal is weak, resulting in reduced data bandwidth and slower data transmission.
The modern world has become an increasingly busy place, often requiring people to find time to communicate during times that those people are traveling. While a person is traveling in an automobile or on a train, that person might be conducting a telephone call or transmitting and receiving packetized data through his mobile device. The information involved in the person's communications might be important and time-sensitive, such that interruption of those communications could cause considerable hardship to the person. Unfortunately, the fairly fast speeds and which automobiles and trains travel, combined with the often limited communication range of wireless network signal transmitters/receivers, sometimes further complicated by highly varied types of geographical terrain in some regions, can unexpectedly lead to a much-weakened wireless network signal right in the middle of the communication session that a traveling person is conducting using his mobile device. When such communication sessions are lengthy in duration, and when the route of travel is long, the opportunities for dropped calls and/or poor packetized data transmissions can become irritatingly frequent. A traveling person needing to conduct an important but lengthy communication session using his mobile device often will have a difficult time planning an opportune time to engage in that session.